1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structural body and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a honeycomb structural body, there has been known a structural body having a porous partition portion which forms a plurality of cells each functioning as a flow path of a fluid (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This honeycomb structural body carries a catalyst on the partition and is used for a purification device purifying an exhaust gas emitted from an automobile.